All I Ask
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: {Complete, One-shot} Another Songfic inspired by "Phantom of the Opera". This time it's "All I ask of You". Normally sung between Christine and Raoul, this is another interpretation on the song. Please read note before reading story!


**All I Ask**

Another Yugioh Songfic  
By Aislynn Goldleaf

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of me. People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional. This disclaimer is for this story in its entirety. 

The Phantom of the Opera  by Andrew Lloyd Webber, lyrics by Charles Hart. My double-CD edition of PTO includes the full script of the play and is where I have pulled the lyrics to this wonderful song from.

* * *

Christine's name has been changed to allow the fiction to be between two male characters. If you can't stand the thought of two men singing a romantic song together, then please do not read any further. 

"Love" here, can be interpreted in many ways, and as your own will desires. Is it romantic love? The brotherly love between comrades-at-arms? A fondness for best friends? No one can say, and although I have my preference, I decline to mention it, as it would detract from the story itself. The point is not to know...

* * *

The murmur of many voices fills the theatre, a hall so large that one can't help but wonder how the people in the last row can possibly see. There, a seat in the center, just to one side and by the aisle, the perfect view for what is to come. Able to see the entire stage, and yet, not be overwhelmed by any unexpected loud notes.

The orchestra tunes, the melodic A-chord resounding as the voices hush, the hall lights dimming until the only light left is a singe spotlight illuminating the stage before the curtain. A heavyset man in a well-tailored suit shuffles his weary way out to center stage while a microphone lowers itself from overhead. He clears his throat nervously, catching the wayward microphone as it narrowly misses hitting him, he has missed his mark and knows it.

His voice, as he speaks, shows at first his nervousness, growing stronger as the speech continues. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I regret to inform you that tonight's sketch has been changed. My apologies, but our Phantom has come down with a head cold and cannot sing. Instead of "The Music of the Night", we have a surprising rendition of "All I Ask of You" from scene ten of the same opera.

The two singing are truly exceptional, and I hope you enjoy their interpretation of this lovely song. "The Music of the Night" has been rescheduled in three week's time. Thank you for your patience Ladies and Gentlemen. Now please, enjoy the show!"

The microphone rose as the man shuffled back across the stage the way he had come, spotlight winking out as he reached the wings. The noise of the curtain rising can be clearly heard in the silence.

The spotlight is snapped back on, shining through a deep blue filter. The predominately bare stage holding only a simple backdrop such a dark shade of blue it was nearly black, and a man, huddled onstage. The disheveled form knelt, slightly right of center stage to the audience's view, hugging himself, hunched over until his spiky black and gold locks brushed the floor. He was the picture of abject loneliness, a despair so great it would nearly consume one's very soul.

A gentle melody began after a quiet tenor voice sang a name from offstage. "Ya-mi..."

The man onstage raised his head, revealing dusty black clothing, his arms remaining wrapped about himself as he gazed across the stage to his right. Trails where tears had recently run through the dust on his face were just barely visible, shining slightly in the deep blue light.

A second man stepped onstage from the wings, dressed in purest white and with an unusual inverted pyramid medallion resting upon his chest. In physical appearance, he was a slightly smaller twin to the man huddled on the floor, only a few minor details preventing them from being truly identical. He paused, sadly looking out over the audience as a few purists, or those otherwise offended patrons quietly leave the theatre.

He focused his attention back upon the music, straightened, then took a step as he began to sing. He strode slowly towards the other man, a white spotlight illuming him, causing him to glow softly on the predominately dark stage.

_"No more talk  
of darkness,  
forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
Nothing can harm you—  
My words will  
warm and calm you._

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry your tears.  
I'm here  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you..."_

The man on the floor unfolded, now half sitting, half laying on the stage facing to his right. His one arm stretched out to the shining light before him. His voice was as clear as the other's, slightly deeper, richer, but just as incredible.

_"Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime..._

_Say you need me  
with you  
now and always...  
promise me that all  
you say is true—  
that's all I ask  
of you..."_

The one in white had continued walking slowly toward the one he'd called Yami. Kneeling next to him, enveloping Yami in his white-clad arms, then singing tenderly, gently.

_"Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you—  
your fears are  
far behind you..."_

Yami turned his face to gaze up into his partner's eyes.

_"All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night...  
and you,  
always beside me,  
to hold me  
and to hide me..."_

The man in white had moved to arm's length, holding onto Yami's shoulders before sliding down one arm until only their fingers held contact. His other hand rested lightly on the medallion at his chest as he sang more passionately.

_"Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime...  
let me lead you  
from your solitude..."_

He reached over then, pulling Yami up onto his knees as he continued.

_"Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you...  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too—  
Yami,  
that's all I ask  
of you..."_

Yami held onto the other's hands as if they were a lifeline. Hope shone brightly on his face. The dark blue filter changed, paling, brightening what once was dark.

_"Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime...  
say the word  
and I will follow you..."_

The brightly illumed man watched as Yami stood, gazing up into eyes now a few inches higher than his own. When they both began singing together, their voices harmonized perfectly, becoming one, stronger voice.__

_"Share each day with  
me each  
night, each morning..."_

Yami laid the back of his right hand gently on the other's right cheek. The fingertips were slightly curled, his other hand at his side.

_"Say you love me..."_

The smaller man covered Yami's hand with his own, then took a small step forward so he could cup Yami's face with his left hand.__

_"You know I do..."_

Their voices merged again, matching perfectly before dipping into harmony.

_"Love me—  
that's all I ask  
of you..._

_Anywhere you go  
let me go too...  
Love me—  
that's all I ask  
of you..."_

They were a perfect pair, tears came to many eyes throughout the theatre as they embraced. The spotlights dimmed into darkness, the sound of the descending curtain inaudible from the thunderous applause. The loud murmur of many voices returned to fill the empty spaces of the hall, the orchestra reprising the song as the audience exits...

--Fin--


End file.
